User talk:Camalicious
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the French Onion Soup page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Alenxa (talk) 07:34, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi Cam! Welcome to the HBM Wiki! Please visit our Editing Guide and New Page Templates, this will help keep everything user friendly. We also have a Facebook group for editors ( Hbm Wiki Group), feel free to join. :) Mel Hood (talk) 01:51, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! First I wanted to say thank you for all the help you've been giving us around here. I noticed that you're adding the Quest Items category to pages and I thought I should explain that category a bit. Quest items are items given to your player that are used only during quests and at no other time. We have a separate quest reward category for items that are specially given as quest rewards - but those are meant for one time only presents (like the baker's rack). If an item is needed to complete a quest, we simply list that quest on the item's page - no need to add an additional category. I hope that helps with your edits! Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. Mndarrr (talk) 15:30, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll take a look at that and see if I can make it sound less confusing. I saw you're adding pictures - which is awesome - but is there any way you can swap to using .png files instead of the jpgs? We prefer to use .png files because the jpgs lose their color scale over time and tend to bleed and make the pictures fuzzy and pixelated. There's a bit more about what sorts of sizes we use and stuff on our Editing Guide#Pictures page, if you're curious. Thanks again! Mndarrr (talk) 15:51, February 11, 2014 (UTC) <3 I updated the categories section on that editing guide page so hopefully it makes a little more sense now. We've had loads of questions about that stuff in the past too so I posted that info on the FB group as well. I'm hoping that helps! Mndarrr (talk) 15:58, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah - the devs changed the beginning quests in their October 17th update (and changed tons and tons of stuff at the same time) so its likely that they've removed that quest and traded it out with a different one. Since you're working on the newer versions of the quests, you might be slightly ahead of our wiki editors that are redoing the quest lines. You're welcome to put a link on that achievement page to the quest you got the achievement from, but go ahead and leave the old one up too. Any players who joined the game before October 17th will still be on the old quest line and it'll activate for them once they get the One for all and all for one quest. Mndarrr (talk) 20:53, February 11, 2014 (UTC)